


识人不清（ABO）

by MCBD123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCBD123/pseuds/MCBD123





	识人不清（ABO）

沈卿睫毛微颤，蓝色的瞳孔滑过震惊的情绪。红色唇珠随着唇瓣的抿起显得十分小巧圆润，让人忍不住想要吻上去，咬住那颗诱人的唇珠，反复吸允。

“生……孩子？”他直勾勾地看着傅遇之，想要确认他是否在开玩笑。然而对方严肃的眼神告诉他，他并不是在开玩笑。

“除此之外我想不到别的增进感情的方法，人们常说日久生情——”他一本正经地讲着荤段子，这些话从他嘴里讲出来却毫不下流，让沈卿有些忍俊不禁。

沈卿笑着打断了他：“打住，你再讲下去，你在我心中的形象就完全毁了。”

傅遇之沉吟：“那就不说了，我们直接进入实践吧。”他站起身，将沈卿打横抱起，走向浴室。沈卿惊呼一声，为了稳住重心，忙搂住他的脖子。

傅遇之没有告诉沈卿他心里真实的想法，其实他抱着不可告人的私心。他之所以迫不及待地想要一个孩子，是因为他觉得沈卿生出来的孩子一定不会像他这样阴郁、孤僻，那一定是个自信漂亮又耀眼的孩子，这样一个孩子从某种程度上弥补了他内心的缺憾。

他一定不会想到在不久的将来，许桐的到来打乱了他所有的计划，他狠狠地食言了，他不仅放弃了沈卿，也放弃了他原本期待不已的孩子。

前人不知后来事，至少现在的他是真挚的。

两人一齐脱光了衣服，不留一丝遮蔽，坦诚相见。沈卿视线不敢长久停留在傅遇之身上，忙背过身，站在淋浴喷头下，速战速决地冲了个澡。

傅遇之则在浴缸里放满热水，躺进去悠闲地泡起了澡，他盛情邀请沈卿：“不进来一起泡个澡吗？”

沈卿果断拒绝：“不了。”要是他真的和他一起泡澡，他怕自己的发情期会提前到来。他急忙穿上衣服，步履匆匆地走出了浴室，背影慌乱，像极了落荒而逃。

“唔，好疼。”沈卿抓着傅遇之的肩膀，臀瓣之间的穴口被硕大的硬物骤然顶入。犹如贝类生物被撬开外壳，入侵内部，里面的软肉被粗鲁地搅动。这种疼痛隐秘又羞耻，难以启齿。

事情要从几分钟说起，傅遇之泡完澡回到卧室。

卧室里一片漆黑，他打开卧室灯，看见沈卿合着双眼，躺在床上装睡。

傅遇之任由他装睡，动作迅速地脱去他的衣服直至一丝不挂，他贴近他的耳朵，温热的气息吞吐在他耳侧，沉沉说道：“还要继续装睡吗？”

沈卿蓦地睁开眼，抓住傅遇之的手臂，一个翻身就把他压在了身下。他分开长腿，跨坐在傅遇之腰腹，双腿跪在他的腰侧两边。腿间的性器贴在他浴袍上，如光洁的白玉，形状完美，大小适宜，圣洁得让人无法心生邪念。他就像一个高高在上的女王，凛然不可侵，蛮横地掌握了主动权。

傅遇之眸色越来越深，目光变得有些危险。沈卿浑然不知，解开他的浴袍，目光在他身上扫了一圈，打量着他的身体。完美得无可挑剔的黄金身材，温热富有弹性的腹肌，起纹理间甚至还残留着水珠，两道深深的人鱼线从两胯渐渐向下，在内裤边缘消失，其余部分深入内裤。沈卿把手伸向傅遇之的内裤，正准备扒下来。

傅遇之忍无可忍，就在此时，一把抓住他纤纤细腰，重新将他压在身下。一只手压住沈卿反抗的身体，另一只手迅速脱去自己内裤，分开他的腿，将身体挤进他两腿之间，下身贴近沈卿的后穴，在会阴处磨蹭几下，沉睡的性器渐渐苏醒，迅速胀大，硬得像块石头。当硕大的龟头触及瑟缩的柔嫩穴口，他脑海再无杂念，只有一个念头：插进去，狠狠地进去，不带任何怜惜。有个声音在不断叫嚣，引导着他，要他照做。

沈卿抓紧身下的床单，放弃了反抗，等待着被进入。这不仅仅是Omega的本能，更是他对心爱之人的纵容和溺爱，他潜意识认为自己的这具身体是可以任由傅遇之摆弄的。

然而他们两人都忘了，没有处在发情期的Omega穴口不会自动分泌润滑的体液，如果不进行润滑和扩张，进入将会变得十分困难，也会弄伤Omega，所以才出现最初那一幕尴尬的情况。

箭在弦上不得不发，傅遇之身下的性器硬得快要爆炸，他忍得满头大汗，额角处都是暴起的青筋，隐隐有些狰狞。因为进退两难，让傅遇之十分得头疼。眼角余光瞧见一边的床头柜上放着一瓶乳液，顺手拿了过来应急。

他分别倒了些在沈卿的臀瓣间、穴口处还有他的手指上，手指探入柔软的穴口，模拟性器抽插，深深插入又抽出。随着穴口不断地被开发，他不断增加手指的数量。

这瓶乳液价格不菲，是上次沈卿和苏珏逛街那回，苏珏为了感谢他帮他拎包，特地去专柜买的，送给他的时候还嘱咐他要好好保养皮肤。他没记错的话，应该是三千块一瓶。他平时不怎么用，傅遇之倒好一下子用了半瓶去。苏珏知道他送的东西结果用在了这方面，估计要被气死。

扩张的过程十分地磨人，穴口又胀又酥麻，肠道的嫩肉偶尔会被指尖剐蹭，不过更多的是痒和刺激，沈卿难耐地扭动身体。

等到四根手指进入都不再困难以后，傅遇之拿了张纸巾擦干净手。宽大的手掌握住沈卿的胯骨，将他固定住，防止他乱动。

沈卿仰着头，白皙的脖子勾勒出一个优雅的弧度，喉结突出，随着他吞咽唾液的动作，上下滑动。他眼神迷离地看着头顶的吊灯，水汪汪的眸子如同蓄满了一汪春水。此刻的他，思绪纷飞，身体和灵魂仿佛分了家，他的魂魄飘在半空中，看着他的躯体被肆意玩弄。

他觉得自己就像一个溺水之人，快要窒息的时候，又会得到一两口氧气，欲生欲死。

傅遇之并不是个温柔的伴侣，丝毫不懂得怜香惜玉，他掐着沈卿的腰肢。力道非常重，留下了红痕。他一口气插了半根进去，撬开闭合的穴口，强硬的深入肠道。沈卿被他顶的整个人脊背弓起，身体被这一记冲击撞到床头，后背与床单摩擦，火辣辣的热，头顶差点就要磕碰到床头板。 

傅遇之赞叹道：“好紧。”他揉了揉沈卿的臀肉，对他道：“放松些，不然你会受伤。”

沈卿闭上眼，觉得万分羞耻。

傅遇之将沈卿抱回原来的位置，手掌潦草地抚摸他的后背。沈卿从他敷衍的动作中感受到了一丝脉脉温情，修长笔直的双腿勾上傅遇之精悍的腰，脚背绷直。傅遇之半压在他身上，都不是有经验的人，知晓的床上花样很少，只用非常传统的姿势做爱。

傅遇之继续深入，直到顶到生殖腔口，他仍有小半根没有进入，他开始抽出性器。没有在发情期的Omega生殖腔是不会打开的，硬要顶入会非常痛。他虽然遗憾没有整根没入，到底还是存了几分理智，没有继续往里插进去。

随着他的几十下抽插，沈卿的肠道也开始分泌润滑的体液，进出变得容易。分泌的肠液洇湿了傅遇之柱体下面的囊袋，交合之处一片湿滑泥泞。沈卿也渐渐从这件事上得到了不一样的感觉，原来鱼水交欢不是只有刀割一般的钝疼，还有迷乱的快感，等到后来就会完全忘记那点微不足道的疼痛。

甬道内部又湿又热，紧紧吸附着傅遇之的性器，所有的血液都集中到那处了，沸腾的热血，将快感不断叠加。傅遇之被快感占据头脑，没了理智，不断加快身下的动作，深深插入又浅浅抽出，碾过某处敏感点，沈卿就会发出甜腻的呻吟声。

房间里非常安静，只听得到肉体的拍打的“啪啪”声，还有淫靡的水声。

沈卿在傅遇之抽出的时候，会不受控制地收紧穴口，层层媚肉像是在挽留他一般，吸得更紧。傅遇之不禁感叹原来这档子事这样的快活，难怪有人甘愿沉沦在肉体交媾的快乐中，不愿清醒。

沈卿的胸膛随着傅遇之的动作不断起伏，微张着嘴，喘息声从嘴角缓缓溢出。听起来又不带淫欲，诱人得很。

他两腮红得像艳丽的山茶花，既热烈又纯洁。眼尾绽放出一片殷红的羽翼，漂亮的眸子镀了一层水光，晶莹剔透，让人看了生怜。香汗淋漓，他就像刚被水里捞出来一样，湿漉漉的脸庞，身上也是滑腻不堪。信息素更是不知节制地在释放，整个房间都充盈了他的信息素味道。

沈卿环抱着傅遇之的后背，身体摇摇晃晃，就像一叶扁舟漂浮在在风浪四起的海上，稍有不慎就会支离破碎。他轻咬嘴唇，承受着他一记又一记的顶撞，手指脱力，险些抓不住傅遇之的后背。一旦没了依附，他觉得自己会坏掉。

这个姿势持续了很久，大约有半个多小时，沈卿腿根发麻，双腿有些失力，从傅遇之的腰部滑落，脚底撑在床上，双腿呈大开状态，葱白的脚趾头蜷缩又放松。他射了几股精液，断断续续地喷出，白浊猛地喷在他的腹部、乳尖还有脖子上。释放过后，他有些疲惫不堪，瘫软在床上，与体力不济无关，只是他初尝情事，青涩的身体不太招架得住这一波又一波猛烈的刺激。

傅遇之亲了亲他发红的眼尾，快速耸动着腰腹。终于，在一个狠狠深入后，他迅速抽出，射在沈卿红肿的穴口，会阴处还有臀尖。

大约是初尝情事，尝到了甜头，知道了这事还有这等美妙的滋味，就停不下来了。

青涩的身体开了荤，一次根本就不够。

两人一直做到沉沉的夜幕褪去，远处的天空开始微微发白。

沈卿沉沦在欲海中，两颊被房间里的空调蒸得像熟透了的红樱桃。

他在床上很听话，十分配合压在他身上的傅遇之，他被翻来覆去地折腾，也数不清到底做了几次。

两人一起到达高潮后，沈卿将汗津津的脸埋在枕头里，傅遇之还有些意犹未尽，到底还是存了几分理智，没有再继续下去。

沈卿的双腿直接打颤，尤其是大腿根又胀又疼，简直合不拢腿。他佩服自己的好体力，居然还没昏过去，不过他已经累得连一根手指都懒得动。

床上一片狼藉，都是两人射出来的东西，黏黏糊糊，没有办法睡了。


End file.
